


Don't Move

by castielsstarr



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Supernatural
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cock Warming, Coming Untouched, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dom Sam, I can't help it, I love it when they cry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam Winchester's Monster Cock, Sub Jack, god I can't believe this happened, jack cries a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/castielsstarr
Summary: "Nothing about what Sam had asked him to do was hard. Cockwarming was a simple enough concept and the execution took literally no effort. The only difference now was that he was doing it with his ass instead of his mouth."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/gifts).



> Oh my god, what is even happening to me? How did I end up with THIS PAIRING. I don't know. But here. Have some smut.
> 
> If you have not read the incredible ["Check, Please!"](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/57705111693) webcomic, please please please, go read it.

Nothing about what Sam had asked him to do was hard. Cockwarming was a simple enough concept and the execution took literally no effort. It wasn’t even a new thing for them either. Hell, Jack had laid on his stomach two nights ago and held Sam’s dick in his mouth until the older man fell asleep. The only difference now was that he was doing it with his ass instead of his mouth.

It was easy.

Except for the part where he thought he was going to come undone.

“S-Sa-am, _shit_.” One hand was gripped tight into the hair at the base of his lover’s neck while the other dug sharp nails into his shoulder. Luckily, he knew the man didn’t mind a little bit of pain. It hadn’t been this way when they fucked before. He’d felt full then, but not like this. Not where he could feel every inch of that thickness. The edges of his vision were getting a little fuzzy with tears that he willed so hard not to fall. 

“Hey, hey, easy. Breathe, Jack, ok?”

When had he stopped breathing? It must have been true because when he released the death grip his teeth had on his lower lip, he sucked in a lungful of air before it rattled out of his chest again. Jack took another to try and steady himself, but nothing changed. He was trembling to start with, but now it was full-blown shaking. There was wetness tracking down his cheeks—not the first time he’d cried during something they’d done—but it always worried Sam. 

“Babe, can you talk to me?”

Words. Those were easy. He could manage words… Ok, maybe he couldn’t manage words since the closest he came to saying anything was a couple of choked noises. Shit, shit, _shit_. Sam was going to think he was a failure if he couldn’t follow orders. 

Sam’s hands were tight on his hips, the worry in his eyes abundant. “Ok, I’m calling this for you. I’m so sorry. I didn’t think this would happen. Promise, I’ll take care of you. Let’s get you up.” His grip was now pushing backwards, like he was trying to encourage Jack off of him, but he knew he couldn’t move. If he did, he’d—oh god.

“NO!” The outburst was sudden and alarming, causing Sam to halt and release his grip. “It’s… it’s n-not like that.” Even without the larger man touching him, it was still hard to get his voice to cooperate, but he needed to stay still. He just felt so impossibly full and drawing breath was proving to be too much. “I don’t need to safeword,” he said, wiping tears from his cheeks with the back of his hand.

“You literally could not speak to me a few seconds ago and you look like you’re struggling now.” His tone switched from exasperated to quiet concern. “I mean, Jack, you’re crying. I’m just worried.”

“I-It’s not a bad headspace this time.” Fuck, it was hard to get his body to ease back to normal. There had to be a way out of this that wasn’t going to end in failure and embarrassment. “It’s just a physical reaction that I seem to have no control over. Just a little overwhelmed.”

Sam was quiet, thinking for a moment before he shook his head. “I still think we should stop.” Those big hands were back on his waist, ready to move him.

“I c-can’t, Sam! Fuck, _nng_!” God, he had tightened around the massive cock inside him and it really wasn’t helping. His own was throbbing in between them where it sat untouched. “You’ve got to give me a second to figure this out.”

Palms were cupping his face, forcing his eyes to meet Sam’s as thumbs gently brushed the tears from under his eyes. “What are you talking about, sweetheart?”

“You t-told me that I was only supposed to sit still and keep you warm. And you’re just—you’re so big and if I move off of you right now, I think I’m gonna…”

Hazel eyes went wide, but thankfully Sam was motionless. “Are you serious? I mean—how—”

“I don’t know.” Jack whispered and tried to stay relaxed. “There’s just so much of you and it’s just a constant pressure on—on…” One day he’d not be so weirded out by terminologies.

“Oh my god. Do you… shit, do you think you could come on my cock without moving?”

Jack nodded. “I’m so c-close.”

“Please, _please_ let me see it.” He looked so fucking desperate, like knowing he was pleasuring Jack was all he needed. It made him clench again, the bigger man’s dick giving a single twitch inside him and he was gone.

It was so hard to keep his eyes open, but he fought to watch Sam’s expression as he came between the two of them without a single touch, come splattering both of their stomachs. His mouth was open wide with awe and wonderment as Jack shuddered out a few more weak strands that barely dribbled down his cock.

“Jesus, Jack.” He was practically panting at the aftershocks causing that already tight hole to flutter around his dick.

There was no way to stop the blush that colored his cheeks. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, you did perfectly. I said you weren’t allowed to move. I never said you weren’t allowed to come.” Sam’s arms wrapped around his back, hauling him in close, kissing his shoulder and neck as he held him. “God, that was incredible.”

“Do you want… um?”

“Hmm?”

He circled his hips once to bring attention to the fact that Sam was still painfully hard inside of him. It made them both moan and a last pulse of come leaked out that he didn’t know was still left.

“Ohh, _fuck_.” Sam smirked at him. “You know I think it’s hot when you say things like this. Can you, please?” The request was accented with a sharp suck to Jack’s earlobe, something he learned early on that would get him to do almost anything

“Do you…” He took a deep breath and swallowed. It shouldn’t be this hard. “Do you want me to make you come?”

“So good for me. But, no, not yet. I want to sit here for a while and see if my cock will get you all riled up again.”

If asked, Jack would never admit to whining.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> SPN NSFW Multi-ship sideblog: [wingedwincest.tumblr.com](http://www.wingedwincest.tumblr.com)  
> Main blog: [castielsstarr.tumblr.com](http://www.castielsstarr.tumblr.com)
> 
> WILL UPDATE WHEN OMGCP SIDEBLOG ANNOUNCED


End file.
